<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This a Date? by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785359">Is This a Date?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duff accidentally crashes your date with Slash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This a Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Slash are on your weekly secret date. As always, he chose a less frequented café so you wouldn't get noticed too easily. He doesn't want paparazzi chasing him and making headlines like 'Slash is dating somebody many years his junior'.</p><p>"Hey Slash!"</p><p>Slash turns around and recognizes Duff walking over to your table. "Can I sit here?" he asks, pulling out a free chair.</p><p>"Actually-" Slash starts, but he's already sitting before he can explain that he wants to be alone with you.</p><p>"Wow, who's that looker?" Duff looks at you with a smile.</p><p>"Duff, we-"</p><p>"I'm (y/n)," you introduce yourself, your eyes darting from Slash to Duff.</p><p>The blonde reaches out to shake your hand. "Nice too meet you! Do you work together?"</p><p>There's an awkward silence between the three of you as you think about whether you should lie or tell him the truth. Duff's facial expression changes and he leans forward, propping his arms up on the table. "Wait… is this a date?"</p><p>You and Slash nod quietly. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I'm leaving, enjoy the rest of your date, don't mind me! Bye!"</p><p>He hastily gets up and rushes towards the exit. You watch him leave and let out a laugh as you turn to see Slash burying his face in his hands. "Yeah, now you've already met one of my friends…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>